Models
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: Sakura and her Friends are looking for part time jobs. Sasuke and the others need to find 4 sexy part time models. What happen when they both group bump into each other at Starbucks. Sasuke trying to make Sakura be his girl. Sasusaku Lemon r and r. Occ
1. Chapter 1

Models

**Models**

**By: xxnyazngurlxx28**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: July 23**

**Zodiac: Cancer**

**Family: Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Fugaku Uchiha**

**Company: Uchiha Corp**

**Height: 5feet 10**

**Eye: Blackish reddish**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: March 28**

**Zodiac: Aries**

**Friend: Ino Yamanka**

**Height: 5 feet 5**

**Eye: Green**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: October 10**

**Zodiac: Libra**

**Height: 5 feet 6**

**Eye: Blue**

**Name: Hinata Hyuuna**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: December 27**

**Zodiac: Capricorn**

**Family: Hyuuna Hiashi (Father), Hyuuna Neji (Cousin)**

**Height: 5 feet 5**

**Eye: white**

**Name: Neji Hyuuna**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: July 3**

**Zodiac: Germi**

**Family: Hyuuna Hiashi (Uncle) Hyuuna Hinata (Cousin)**

**Height: 5 feet 10**

**Eye: White**

**Name: Tenten**

**Age 20**

**Birthday: March 9**

**Zodiac: pises**

**Height: 5 feet 6**

**Eye: Brown**

**Name: Ino Yamanaka**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: September 23**

**Zodiac; Libra**

**Height: 5 feet 6**

**Eye: Blue**

**Name: Shikamaru Nara**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: September 22**

**Zodiac: Virgo**

**Height: 5 feet 9**

**Eye: Black**

**Family: Shikaku Nara (Father) Yoshino Nara (Mother)**

**Chapter 1: Starbucks**

It's been summer 08. Four hot single girls were chilling at Starbucks.

'Aw man I need to find a summer job' said a girl with pink hair. She had green eyes and a big forehead.

'Your not the only one' said the girl with blond hair. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had blue eyes.

'Ugh where can we find a part time job?' ask a girl with purple hair.

'Finding jobs are so difficult' said the girl who has 2 buns.

'Hey ladies are you looking for a part time job?' ask the manager.

'Yeah but we need to get pay about 1,200' said the girl with pink hair.

'Well your in luck. I'm looking for 4 part timers. From 9-12 and you can get 1,200 dollars'' said the manager.

'All right you have yourself a deal' said the blond

'Can you start work next Wednesday' ask the manager

'Sure' SAID THE LADIES

'Well I'll be waiting for you girls next Wednesday''

'Wow we found a part time job at Starbucks'' said the girl with purple hair.

'Only if we have a part time job as a model' said the blond.

'Well we will find one soon' said the bun

'Yeah let stick with this one' said the purple

'DING' GOES THE Starbucks DOOR. Four TALL HANDSOME GUYS HAD ENTERED. They walk pass the 4 hot ladies to order their drinks.

'Hi! Welcome to star bucks. How may I help you?' ask the worker

'Hi! I would like 1 black coffee, 2 French vanilla, and 1 with whip cream' said the tall handsome man. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

'That would be 59' said the worker

They guy hand her 60 and told her to keep the change.

'Here your black coffee teme' said the blond

'Hn' said the guy. He had reddish blackish eye his hair spike in the back, shape like a chicken butt.

'Aw man how do we find 4 part time models in 2 day?' asked the blond

'That impossible' said the guy with brown eyes and he had white eyes.

'Troublesome' said the man that head shape like a pineapple.

'Sasuke help us think' shouted the hyper blond

Sasuke just 'hn' until he found a pink hair lady. He though she might be interest begins a model. He stood up from his seat and walk toward their table. The girl with pink hair looks up and saw his face.

'Hey! I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I was wondering if your interested of begin my part time model' ask Sasuke

'Um hey! I'm Sakura Haruno. Are you willing to make me as your part time model?'

'Yeah but not only you. Your friends too' said the men with a head shape like a pineapple.

'Really?' ask Ino

'Yeah our company needs 4 part time model and we think you 4 ladies are suitable' said the hyper one

'If our interested come and visit us tomorrow at 'Uchiha company'.

Then they left out the door.

'Wow that was just random' said Tenten

'Wow were lucky that we got a part time model' said Ino

' I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this summer' smile Sakura

'Girls let go home and take our beauty rest' said Ino

The girls left Starbucks and headed home. They ALL LIVE at Sakura mansion but sometimes they would go home to visit their family.

**Hey its me Stephanie the author of this fan fiction. I know its short but please R and R. Yes I know my character are Occ out of character. So don't need you to tell me. Kystal club and High school of Fashion Industries are still going. I'm going to updated them as soon you guy rate this one. Hope you like it. Well peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Company

Chapter 2: Uchiha COMPANY

**Chapter 2: Uchiha COMPANY**

**BY: Xxnyazngurlxx28**

The next morning Sakura and her friends all woke up. Hinata and Tenten already dress and making breakfast. Sakura in the shower, INo putting on make up. 10 minutes later Sakura came out from the shower. She had her side bang across her left eye she wore light make up. She had on a white shirt and a black dress. INo had her hair in a ponytail along with a purple dress.

'Are you girls ready to go?' shout Tenten

'Yeah let me grab my sidekick and hang bag' shout Sakura

'All right let be out' said INo

-Uchiha Company-

'Do you really think they would be our models?' ask Shikamaru

'I'm sure' said Sasuke

'That purple hair looks familiar' said Neji

'I like that girl' said Naruto

'Hn speaking of the girl you like here they come' smirk Sasuke

'Welcome to Uchiha Company! How many I help you?' asked the staff

'Well were here to bee your part time models' said INo

'Karin, I'll take over' said Sasuke

'Okay Sasuke-kun' said Karin in a sluttish voice

'Ew she so ugly. Look at her she outdated' whisper INo

Sakura let out a giggle.

'Hey ladies' said Shikamaru

'Hey' respond INo

'Well I need you girls to fill out this form' said Neji

'While you fill them out I'll tell you how things work' said Sasuke

'Okay' said Sakura

Name: Sakura Haruno

Birthday: March 28

Age: 19

Height: 5 feet 5

Siblings: none

Name: INo Yamanaka

Birthday: September 23

Age: 19

Height: 5 feet 6

Name: Hinata Hyuuna

Birthday: December 27

Age: 19

Height: 5 feet 5

Sibling: None

Name: Tenten

Birthday: March 9

Age: 20

Height: 5 feet 6

Siblings: none

After they finish filling out the form they handed to the slut wait I mean Karin. Sasuke began to explain the cost and their goal.

'You will start work on Friday at 1:00' said Shikamaru

'You girls will get 30,000 thousand a month' said Naruto

'You don't need to worry about the outfits. We will give them to you' said Neji

'And we hope you do your best' said Sasuke

'Sasuke-kun here your information' said Karin

The girls shiver.

'Well you girls will follow one of us

INo Yamanaka your with Shikamaru Nara

Hinata Hyuuna your with Naruto Uzumaki

Tenten with Neji Hyuuna and

Sakura Haruno with me' said Sasuke

'Karin you can go out now' said Naruto

'But Sasuke-kun' whine Karin

'Get out now' shouted Sasuke in a cool tone

Sakura froze. She has to work with a bad temper boss. Wow how can she deal with him?

'Damn Sasuke how can you deal with her' complain Shikamaru

'Um I know were new here but she u-g-l-y' said INo

'Um no offense she need to take that mask off its not Halloween' said Hinata

'Not only that she need to get a makeover' said Tenten

'And her breath stinks and she give me the creeps. Look I'm Karin 'Sasuke-kunnnn' mock Sakura

Everyone in the room laugh even Sasuke.

'Wow your pretty good at mocking people' said Shikamaru

'Hehe I don't think I would last a day with her' said Sakura

'Well I have a feeling were going to work well' said Sasuke

'Totally! Well we be out' said Sakura

'Peace' said INo

The girls left the room and walk pass Karin a.k.a Slut

'Those girls are funny' said Naruto

'Hn I like that Haruno girl' smirk Sasuke

'She good at mocking people' laugh Shikamaru

'I have to admit she got style and taste' said Neji.

'Yo! Sasuke let go. Time for lunch' said Neji

They left the office and head to a restaurant. A restaurant where the girls are.

-Restaurant-

'Table for 4' said Naruto

'I don't think we need that table anymore' said Sasuke pointing at Sakura table.

They walk over to their table.

'Hey ladies mind if we join you?' asked Shikamaru

'Sure ' said INo cheerfully.

The 4 hot guys sat down in the 4 empty chairs

'Hey what do you girls want to order?' ask Neji

'Two salad bar and two fruit bar' said Sakura

'Were'll get 2 fruit bars, 2 salad bars, 1 grilled lemon chicken, 2 steak, and 1 spagethic and meatball''

'Okay please wait for a moment' said the waiter who giving Sasuke kissy faces.

'Ew' said Hinata

'She got no taste' said INo

'She need a new style' said Tenten

'2 words fan girl' said Sakura

'Wow' said Naruto

'I have to admit you have taste and style' said Neji

'Why thank you' smile Sakura

'Shorty got low, low ,low' goes a cellphone.

Sasuke dig in his pants and took out his sidekick 3.

'Hello?'

'Hi! Sasuke-kun I was wondering when you guys are coming back' ask Karin

'Were not coming back to the office. You can go home early Karin' said Sasuke

'Ew the ugly whore is calling' said INo

'She gives me the creeps' said Hinata

'Woo Sasuke-kun when are you coming back to the office' mock Sakura

Everyone went laughing their ass off.

'Are they dating?' ask Tenten

'Because if they are. Sasuke got bad taste' said INo

'Hell no were not dating. If I was dating someone I would choose someone like Sakura' smirk Sasuke

Sakura blush as she heard those words come out form his mouth.

'Woo someone got a crush on Sakura' said INo

'Shut up' said Sasuke and Sakura

After lunch the guys paid for the food.

'Where are you guys heading?' ask Neji

'The mall' said Tenten

'Hn let goes together but let us change out of these suit' said Sasuke

The girls follow Sasuke car and watch them head up stair and change.

**Hey its Stephanie talking. Well chapter 2 is up I would like to thanks vivigrlforever and bloodking14 for your reviews and for the alert. Please review please. It would be helpful and if you don't I won't update this story anymore. I would said review at least 10 or 15. Well love ya and hope you enjoy this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: The mall

Chapter 3: The mall

**Chapter 3: The mall**

**By: XXNYAZNGURLXX28**

They park their cars in the parking lot. The girls step out of the car along with the guys.

'Hn since were going to the shop with you would you girls mind and pretend to be our girlfriends?' ask Neji.

'If you're going to ask why' spoke Naruto.

'Your answer is fan girls' said Shikamaru.

Before the girl could answer the guy took action. Naruto and Hinata held hands, Neji and Shikamaru had their arm around INo and Tenten shoulders. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura petite waist. The girls have to admit that their boss are just so fine sexy. Even when they wear casual clothes. While pretending and roaming around the mall they hear nice and some bitchy comments

'Aw don't they make the worst couple'

'That pink hair girl is ugly and she flat chest'

Sakura vein pop out of the corner of her forehead.

'Stupid fan girls' mumble Sakura.

'Aw don't they make the best couple?'

'Those guys sure did pick the right ladies'

The girl flush while the guys had their smirks. After shopping at American eagle, Hollister, Abercombic and Fitch, H&M, Guess, Aeropostale, Footlocker, and Lady footlocker they head to Starbucks. They decide to grab a drink.

'You know if we didn't run into fan girls we won't had to hear those nice comment' said Sasuke.

'Yeah to bad were not yours' tease Sakura.

'Don't you will when the times come' smirk Sasuke.

A/n: He means he will ask her out some what later.

'You know you girls are pretty, sexy, and you all have nice body. It's ashamed that you girls are single' said Neji

'Neji stop with your flirts' said INo

'What? I'm telling the truth' said Neji

'Are you girls ready to leave?' ask Shikamaru

'Yeah we run to every store' said Hinata whole carrying 5 bags.

'Okay let leave' shouted Naruto.

All eight single guys/ladies exit the mall.

'Well thanks for being our girlfriends' said Neji

'No problem' said Tenten with a smile.

'Well see yea tomorrow' said Hinata.

'Totally' shouted Naruto

'Peace' said Sakura who doing the peace sign.

'Hn' was only Sasuke respond

the girls and the guys drove away into 2 different direction.

-Sakura car-

'I have to admit Neji is hot' said Tenten

'I knew it. I knew you like him' shouted INo

'That Shikamaru Nara isn't pretty bad. I think I might like him' said INo

'I like Naruto. He's always happy and hyper' blush Hinata

'Yeah but he so loud' shouted INo

'Everyone laugh.

'That Uchiha is cute but not as cute as Shikamaru' said INo who's playing with her hair.

'I have to admit Sasuke is Hot' blush Sakura.

'Oh my god for real? I think he got hots for you' giggle INo

'Yeah try and hit on him' said Tenten

'Hm I'm going to make him ask me out' smirk Sakura

'Oh someone getting into a game' said INo

-Sasuke car-

'Oh god today was a long day' spoke the pineapple head.

'Chilling with the girls wasn't a bad idea' said Neji who looking at his razor.

'Yeah that INo girl isn't bad' said Shikamaru

'I LIKE THAT HYUUNA GIRL! I'M GOING TO ASK HER OUT TOMORROW' shouted Naruto

'Baka my ear' said Sasuke who driving the car.

'Stupid!' said Shikamaru

'I think she my cousin Dobe' said Neji

I'm might go and flirt with that girl who had 2 buns' said Neji

'You mean Tenten' ask Shikamaru who raise his eye brows.

'Yeah her' said Neji

'So I guess each of us have a crush on the part time models' said Naruto

'No shit like who could miss those hot ladies?' ask Shikamaru

'A blind men' laugh Neji

-Normal-

All 8 singles guys/ladies head to their mansion. The ladies off to bed. While the guys work out for 15 -20 minutes. After working out they couldn't wait until tomorrow. The girls are finally going to be models.

-Sasuke povs-

'Hn why can't I take Sakura out of my head' ask Sasuke

'Because you like her baka'

'You the hell are you' ask Sasuke

'I'm your inner dumb ass'

'Shut up and get out of my head' said Sasuke

'Make me' said his inner.

'Hn'

'Though so' said his Inner.


	4. Chapter 4: First day of workthe fight

Chapter 4: The first day of work and the fight

**Chapter 4: The first day of work and the fight**

**By: xxnyazngurlxx28**

The next morning the guys woke up at 8:00. Shikamaru and Neji down stair making breakfast. Naruto getting dress. Sasuke in the shower. Every day these routine would never change.

8:30

Sasuke got out of the bathroom. His hair all spiked up. He had on his white button shirt on and grab his blazer. He grabs his belonging and head down to the kitchen. About 15 to 20 minutes they would leave the Uchiha Mansion and head to work.

-Girls-

Sakura woke up at 8:25 while the others are taking a shower. Hinata blow drying her hair. Tenten fixing her hair. INo putting on make up and wore a red tank top with a pair of jean skirt. Sakura got out of the bed and head to the shower. Every morning she would take a nice shower. It's a habit. 25 minutes later she blow dry her soft pink hair, putting on clothes and putting on eye liner. After she was finish with her make up and clothes she grab her sidekick, her coach hang bag, and put on her Nike airmax.

'Good morning' said Hinata who handed her breakfast.

'Good morning' said Sakura

'Make our favorites' said Tenten

'Yeah bacon egg and cheese' said INo

'Aw thanks' said Sakura

After dinner they need to work. Sakura park her silver BNW car in the parking lot before she inside.

-Inside the Company-

'Good morning Sasuke-Kun' said Karin who batting her eyelashes.

(A/n: Which makes her look more uglier)

'Hn'

'Teme the girls are here' said Naruto who looking out the window.

'Good morning Ladies' said Karin

'Uh good morning' said Sakura with a fake smile.

'Do you know where Sasuke is?' ask Sakura

'You mean Sasuke-kun?' ask Karin

'Um yeah him' said INo

'Well listen pinky he's mine so back off' said Karin

'What cha doing to do?' ask Sakura

'What with those noise?' ask Neji

'I don't know let go and check' said Sasuke

The guys walk out the office and saw Sakura and Karin fighting.

'Stay away from my Sasuke-kun' said Karin

'Karin you should take off that mask' said INo

'Yeah and those nerdy glasses' said Tenten

'Psh don't be jealous of my looks' said Karin

'Cough slut **cough**' said Tenten

'What did you said bitch?' shouted Karin

'She said your u-g-l-y. First, were not jealous of your ugly looks. Second, take that mask off its not Halloween and what if I don't stay away from your Sasuke-kun?' smirk Sakura

'Hn this is getting interesting'

'Yeah what cha going to do skank?' ask INo

Karin got mad. Her face was red as a tomato.

'Bitch' shouted Karin

She reach her arm out and slap Sakura in the face. But someone stop her hands.

'Don't you dare to touch my models' said Sasuke. His eyes were red instead if black. He had his serious face on.

'But …but she started it' whined Karin

The girls shiver as they heard her ugly ass voice.

'We saw the whole scene and Karin take that mask off' said Shikamaru

'Don't ever mess with these models' said Sasuke in a cold voices

'Do you understand?' ask Neji

'No I don't understand. What so special? There just your part time models' said Karin who giving Sakura a dirty look.

'No your wrong. Their not just part time models. Their special and important' smirk Sasuke

'What so special about them?' ask Karin

'Oh god are you dumb? Sasuke and Sakura are going out' shouted Naruto

'Psh I don't believed you' said Karin who cross her arms.

'Like who would date a girl with pink hair' ask Karin

'Like who would date a red head bitch' smirk Sakura

INo, Tenten and Hinata laugh while the guys smirk.

'Pinky don't mess with me?' said Karin

'Why would I want to mess with you? Your not worth it' said Sakura

'Karin don't you think by unbuttoning 3 buttons Sasuke would date you. Well your wrong he dating Sakura' said INo

'Who said?' ask Karin

'I said' said Sasuke

'What? When? No your suppose to date me not that ugly hoe' said Karin

'**cough** slut **cough' said **Naruto

'Karin go back to work and now you ladies follow us' said Neji

-Inside the office-

'Well that one interesting fight' said Shikamaru

'That was the shit' said Naruto

'ugh she so fucking annoying' said INo

'She need a life' giggle Sakura

'I totally agree' said Hinata

'Why did you even hire her?' ask Neji

'I didn't my brother did' said Sasuke

'Whatever' said Tenten

'Okay you girls need to change into these outfits' said Naruto who handing them 4 different outfits.

The girls accepted it and went to the fitting room. A minute later they came out. Naruto drool all over Hinata. Shikamaru couldn't take off his eye of INo.

Sasuke and Neji had their smirk on as usually.

'Wow Hinata looking sexy' said Naruto

'Hinata wore a 2 inch heel with a light blue dress. The design was creative. Tenten wore a 1 inches heel with a grey dress. It had pockets on the side and it was make out of silk.

'Wow mine model is sexy' replied Neji

Tenten turn into 2 shade of blush 'thanks'.

'No mine is sexier' said Shikamaru

'INo wore a yellow halter dress. The dress was puffy and wavy on the mid to the bottom.

'Hn'

'Why don't you check mine out' smirk Sasuke

'Sakura wore a light pink tube dress. It shows her c cup breast, her curves, and her long milky legs. She wore a 2 inch heel.

'Whoa she looking hot' said Naruto

Sakura turn into 10 different shade.

'Ok let go to the photo shoot' said Neji

The guys lead the girls to the photo shoot.

'Tsunade our models are here' said Shikamaru

'Okay sent them up by 1 by 1' said the blond women. She look like she in her 30ish but she really 50 something.

'Wow this is amazing' said Tenten

'I'm kind of nervous' said Hinata

'Don't be feel free' said Naruto

'Okay'

Hinata pose in front of the camera.

'Yeah that good' said Tsunade.

The rest of the girls pose in front of the camera.

'Okay now for the final pose' said Tsunade.

The 4 models got together and pose for the final piece.

'Excellent! Good job!' said Tsunade.

After the photo shoot they girls change back to their normal clothes.

'Wow you girls did a nice job' said Naruto

'Yeah you girls did a very good job' said Shikamaru

'Thanks' said INo

'Well time to go' said Tenten

'Wait before you go Hinata I want to ask you something' said Naruto

'Um what is it naruto?' ask Hinata

'Um well I was wondering if you want to go out with me' said Naruto blushing.

'Say yes' whisper Tenten

'…..Sure…..' said Hinata blushing.

'Aw' goes the girls.

Hinata and Naruto hug before they left.

-Sakura Mansion-

'I can't believed Naruto ask you out' scream INo

'I know right. I though he was just clumsily' said Tenten

'He got hot for you' smirk Sakura

'What are you girls doing to do tomorrow?' ask INo

'I'm going home. My dad said he want me to meet my cousin' said Hinata

'Oh'

'Tomorrow I'm going home also' said Tenten

'I'm going to the flow shop and help my mom' said INo

'Aw that mean I'm all alone' pout Sakura

'Don't worry some hot dude is going to cheer you up' said Hinata

'Yeah he better not rape me' laugh Sakura

'Lol if he can control himself' laugh Tenten

Around 10 the girls went online

Hotblondchick; Hey guys

Shikazzz: Sup

Xhinatax24: Hey guys Hey Naruto

Ramenxrule: Hey babe

Xweaponsx: **shiver**

Xnejixhyuunax; Hey Tenten

Cherry blossom: What cracking?

XS.Uchihax: nothing just the dobe drooling over Hinata

Hotblondchick: whoa

Xweaponsx: they need a life

Xnejixhyuunax:lmao

X.S.Uchihax; Hey INo Shikamaru want to ask you out

Hotblondchick: really?

Cherry blossom: I smell Love

Shikazzz: um yeah I like you and I was wondering if you want to out go out with me

Hotblondchick: um sure

Cherry blossom; aw I'm going to go to sleep to bye

Hotblondchick: same here bye Shika-boo

Shikazzz; Bye INo-baby

Everyone sign off on A.I.M and went to sleep.

**Okay so this is the 4 chapter of Models. I was wondering if I should stop updating this story. Should I? Should not? Well I love to thanks the people who put this as their story alerts/ favorites. Thanks you all. Well please review and tell me what you think. :**


	5. Chapter 5: Hyuuna Meeting

Chapter 5: Hyuuna Meeting

**Chapter 5: Hyuuna Meeting**

The next morning Sakura woke up from the sun. The sunbeam into her eyes. She could see the bright sunny light. She groans when she was left alone at home. Everyone had his or her own plans expect Sakura. When she was little she parents die from a car accident. Ever since then she was a lonely person. But lucky she came across INo, Hinata, and Tenten. They all company her from all these years. She got up from her soft comfortable bed and walk toward the bathroom.

-INo-

'Good morning. How may I help you?' ask a lady who had Blond hair and blue eyes.

'Hey mom' shouted INo

'Oh my god is that you ION?' ask her mom.

'Yep'

'Wow you look gorgeous' said her mom

'Hehe so do you need help?' ask INo

'Sure. Today their delivering flowers' said her mom.

-Hinata-

'Ding dong' goes the Hyuuna mansion door. A lady that wearing a maid clothes had open the door.

'Welcome home Hinata'

'Thanks. Where my dad?' ask Hinata

'He's in the living room with a another guy'

'Thanks' said Hinata

Hinata walk toward the living room and saw a men with brown hair in a long ponytail.

'Hey dad' smile Hinata

'Welcome home Hinata' said her dad

'Hinata. I would like you to meet your cousin' said her father

The men turn around and Hinata eye widen…

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura brush her teeth and change into her clothes. She wore a jean skirt with a white tube. Her hair was down leaving her side bangs across her left eye. She applies lip-gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush. She was heading to the mall.

-Face down ass up that the way we like to fuck-

'You!! You are my cousin?' shouted Hinata

The men turn out to be Neji, her cousin. He smirks at her expression.

'So I see you guys already met' said Hiashi

'Yeah she one of my part-time models along with her friends'

'Oh really? I'm glad you found a job' said Hiashi

'Yeah and I also found a part time at Starbucks too' said Hinata

Her father nodded as she stood there in shock. Who knew Neji would be her cousin.

'Yeah and she's dating her part time boss Naruto Uzumaki' smirk Neji

'Really? You should bring him for dinner one day' said her father.

'I will, I will one day' said Hinata who giving Neji a glare.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura grab her coach handbag and head out the door. She drove off in her new BMW car. She turns on the radio extremely loud. Causing the car to jiggle. Many guys stop by to check her out.

'Hey sexy want to go out with me?' ask one guy. He had pimples all over his cheeks and his forehead.

'Ew no' said Sakura

'Sexy can I' goes Sakura sidekick. She places the booth tooth on and answers the call.

'Hey Sakura. You can't believe whose my cousin' said Hinata

'Who? Michael Jackson?' laugh Sakura

'No not funny. It's Neji' said Hinata

'Oh my god are you serious?' ask Sakura

'Yeah dead serious and he even told my father that I'm dating Naruto'

'Oh that a good thing and some ugly freak ask me out' said Sakura

Hinata laugh on the other line

'Well talk to you later. Driving and I don't want to get a ticket for it.' Said Sakura

'Okay bye' said Hinata

They hang up and Sakura kept on driving.

-Face down ass up that the way how we fuck-

Hinata walk inside the living room, where her father and Neji were talking.

'Neji are you staying for dinner?' ask Hiashi

'Okay' said Neji

'Good. Let me tell them to prepare for dinner' said Hiashi

He left the living room and head off to the kitchen.

'I still can't believe you're my damn cousin' shouted Hinata

'I knew you ever were my cousin ever since you sign that paper' said Neji

'Oh smart'

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura park her car in the parking lot before she enters the mall. Sakura dig in her handbag and took out a pair of D.G sunglasses. She opens the door to the mall and step in. She walk pass American eagle and saw what's on sale. She decides to walk in and see what's on sale. She saw a pair of tanks for 15. She picks out 5 pairs of tubs, tanks, and t-shirt. She picks out 2 pair of white shorts, 3 pair of capris, and 3 pair of booty shorts. As she was walking she bump into a tall strong men.

'Ops sorry' said Sakura looking up

'You?' gasp Sakura

Sasuke smirk 'Yeah what about it?'

'Hm nothing'

-Face down ass up that the way how we fuck-

Neji and Hinata chatted for a while. Hiashi and the maid prepare for dinner.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura places the clothes in the counter. The guy in the counter smile at Sakura. Sakura gave him a flirty look. She handed him her credit card and she sign her name.

'Please come again' he said

Sakura smile at him and gave him a wink. Sasuke got a bit Jealous.

'Oh I see you're interested in that dude'

'Hm so what if I am?' Question Sakura

'Yeah he's gay'

'What? No way!'

'It's true. I never knew you like gay people' said Sasuke

'I don't. I like a tall strong handsome guy' said Sakura

'Like me?' ask Sasuke?

'Maybe' smile Sakura

-Face down ass up that the way how we fuck-

'INo-honey can you serve that costumer?' ask her mom

'Yeah' said INo

INo walk to the counter and serve the costumer. That costumer turn out to be…

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura and Sasuke went to yellow rat bastard to buy clothes. They brought a pair of white, red, and black belts. Sakura brought 5 pairs of skinny jeans, 3 tank tops, and 1 black and white vans. On the other hands Sasuke brought 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pair of t-shirt, chains, and 2 pair of D.C sneaker. While Sakura was still looking for a pair of earring she notice that the cashier was checking Sasuke out. She couldn't help it but she got mad. She didn't know why this feeling occur.

'Dumb ass you like him that why' said her inner

'What? No way!'

'Come on you have to face the reality' said her inner

'Okay fine. I like him'

'He's pretty hot for a guy like him' said her inner

While Sakura was talking to her inner Sasuke paid for his stuff and walk over to her.

'Sakura Haruno'

No answer

'Hn Sakura Uchiha' smirk Sasuke

Sakura turn back into reality and look at Sasuke

'Huh? What? Why are you smirking?' ask Sakura

'Well I was calling your name for 3 times. So I call Sakura Uchiha and you finally respond' smirk Sasuke

'Oh please don't even dream that I'm going to your wife' said Sakura

'I'm already dreaming' said Sasuke inner

-Face down ass up that the way how we fuck-

'Hey INo-babe' smile Shikamaru

'Oh my god what brought you here?' ask INo

'I was planning to buy flowers for my lovely girlfriend. But I don't think I would need it anymore'

'Aw your so sweet' smile INo

INo mom came out and saw her daughter talking to a lovely handsome man.

'INo may I ask who this?' ask her mom

'Oh mom this is Shikamaru Nara my boss and my boyfriend' said INo

'Nice to meet you Mrs. Yamanka' said Shikamaru

'INo if you want to go out with can' said her mom smiling at the young couple.

'Okay wait for a minute Shika' said INo

Shikamaru nodded and waited. INo grab her stuff and kiss her mom good-bye.

-Peanut butter jelly time- Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura and Sasuke brought so many new clothes they forgot what time it was. It was 9:30 pm. Both of them haven't ate dinner yet.

'Hn Sakura want to go and grab a bite?' ask the raven

'Alright' said Sakura

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Hinata and Neji sat down at the table waiting for the food to pass by.

'Hey dad did you know Neji like my friend Tenten' smirk Hinata

Neji choke on his food 'what? How did you know?'

'Um I don't I just guess' giggle Hinata

'Grr' said Neji

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

After INo and Shikamaru came out from the movies. They went to Olive Garden to eat.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

'How many people?' ask Sai who staring at Sakura.

'Two' said Sasuke

Sakura was too busy to pay attention. She was on Aim talking to Naruto and Tenten

Cherry Blossom: Hey guys

XRamenX; Hey Sakura. I miss Hinata:

Weapons: Sup and aww

Cherry blossom: How sweet

XRamenX: So how your day?

Cherry blossom: Help me! I'm with Sasuke….

XRamenX: you're with him?

Weapons: yeah there going out -O

Cherry blossom: no were not going out and yeah were at Apple bees

XRamenX; oh Kay

S.Uchiha had sign in

XRamenX: Hey teme

Weapons: Sup

S.Uchiha: Hey Tenten. Dobe

XRamenX: hey Sakura are you going out with Sasuke?

Weapons: yeah tell us the truth

Cherry blossom: What? I'm not dating him. He's dating Michael Jackson lol

Weapons: rofl

S.Uchiha: wtf o.o no I'm not dating Michael Jackson

Cherry Blossom: are you sure? :p

XRamenX; I knew you were gay

'Weapons: Gay??

Cherry blossom: U gay Sasuke?

S.Uchiha: hell no I'm not gay. If I was gay would I have a picture of Sakura as my wallpaper?

XRamenX: you do? O.M.G Sakura, Sasuke really like you

Weapons: stupid it's LOVE

Cherry blossom: how did you get a picture of me? And Why?

Weapons: are you dumb Sakura?

XRamenX: uh Sakura, Sasuke like u that y

Cherry Blossom: ………

S.Uchiha: ttyl our tables are here

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Hinata and Neji were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

'You know if you like Tenten you should ask her out' said Hinata

'Hn'

'Jerk'

'I'm not a jerk. I was thinking'

Hinata raise a eyebrow 'thinking?' Psh he never thinks.'

Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

'What do you want?' ask Sasuke who looking at the menu

'Hm fruit bar'

'Okay I don't know why you choosing that but I won't let you eat it' said Sasuke

'Hey sexy! You can try the best steaks we serve' said Sai who looking at her bust

Sasuke growl he got a bit jealous.

'Hm first, thanks, second, I'm not interested in you and third, can I get a different waiter' ask Sakura

Sasuke smirk but inside he was laughing his ass off. Sai left and a different waiter came over.

'Good evening' you couples can get the lover seat. There is a medium size lobster, fried scallion, and dessert' said the waiter

'Interesting' said Sasuke

'Yeah it is and it's **only **for couples'

'But were not lovers' whisper Sakura

'Yeah we'll get the lover seat'

The waiter nodded and left.

'But we aren't couples' said Sakura

'Hn'

'Well excuse me I need to use the ladies room' said Sakura who got up from her seat.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

'Hey dad it's getting late. I think I should get going. I got work tomorrow' said Hinata

'Yeah me too'

'Okay have a safe ride's aid Hiashi

Hinata and Neji nodded and left.

'Where do you live?' ask Neji

'I live in Sakura mansion and that 54 45 82nd 11373' said Hinata

'Oh really? That a block away from Sasuke mansion'

'Wow they sure do got something in common'

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

When Sakura arrive to the table, she saw a red hair girl. She has glasses and she was talking to Sasuke. It was Karin the slut. Sakura fix herself and walk toward them.

'Welcome back Sakura' said Sasuke who wasn't paying attention to Karin. Which got her mad.

'Oh hey Karin' said Sakura who gave her as fake smile

'What are you doing here? Sakura?' ask Karin

'She having dinner with me' said SASUKE

'What? Your suppose to be going out with me' said Karin

Sakura mumble some words like 'Your so ugly who the hell would want to date you'

'Here your lover seat' said the waiter who places down the food.

'What? You guys aren't lovers' shouted Karin

'Karin are you sure? He asks me out on the first day. He even had sex with me' smirk Sakura

A/n: just to tell you she said it out loud

'What? No way.. Prove it to me' said Karin

'In public?' ask Sakura

Karin nodded

'Hn'

Sasuke lean toward to Sakura and kiss her on the lips. Warm and passion. Sakura didn't know what to do but after she kisses him back. They broke the kiss leaving them some air. Many people clap and others talk about Karin

'She a bitch'

'yeah she should leave these couple alone'

'She ugly'

'She looks like a hoe'

After a minute later they broke apart. Everyone clap his or her hands. Karin stood there like an idiot.

'There are you happy?' smirk Sasuke

Karin didn't answer instead her eyes were just widen. Sasuke paid for the dinner and left.

-Peanut butter jelly time-

Neji had drop Hinata off at Sakura mansion. Then Tenten came home along with INo. They both went inside the house talking about their day.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sasuke grab Sakura by the waist and smirk

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah why you ask?'

'Just wondering well I guess I'll drop you off here' said Sasuke

'Thanks for hanging out with me'

'No problem see you tomorrow' said Sasuke

He kisses her on the cheek before left.

'Did he just kiss me?'

'Yeah he did' said her inner

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sakura went home and saw her friends on the couch. They ask her how was her date and she replied 'It was great until Karin kill it'.

'What happen?' ask INo

'I was at the bathroom and when I came out I saw Karin there. Then me and Sasuke make out' said Sakura

'Sakura and Sasuke sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' sang Tenten

'Shut up' said Sakura

The girls laugh and went on Aim.

XRamenX; Hey Hinata boo

Hinata; Hey Naruto-Kun

ShikaxNara: Hey INo-baby

Blond chick: Hey babe

Cherry blossom: Ew so mushy

S.Uchiha: lol

Hinata: Tenten my cousin Neji wants to go out with you

XNejiX: Hinata!! You're so lucky you're my cousin

Weapons: really?

XnejiX; yeah I wonder if you would be my girlfriend

Weapons: um okay

Cherry blossom: aw another couple

Hot chick; yeah that makes you and Sasuke single

S.Uchiha: no were together

ShikaxNara: what?

Blond chick; when?

Cherry blossom: were not! Jeez y do you always trust him

S.Uchiha; cuz I'm hot

Cherry blossom; yeh okay w.e gnite

The girls sign off and went to bed.

'Do you really like Sakura?' ask Naruto

'Hn'

'What the hell does Hn mean?' ask Naruto

'It means mind your own business and go to sleep' said Sasuke. He walks to his room and strip off this clothes. Leaving him in his boxers and went to bed.

**A/n: that it's for today. Well this is my 5****th**** chapter for this fan fiction and I haven't been getting any reviews. I wonder if I should stop continuing and start a new one. Well review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: DreamShock

**Dream?/Shock**

The next morning, Sakura had woken up from her dream. It wasn't just any dream. It was a dirty dream.

* * *

**Flash back**

'_Ah Sasuke' moan Sakura as Sasuke suck on her collarbone. His hands roam to her breast. He held one of her breast and started to suck on it. On the other hand, he began to rub his fingers against her wet pussy. _

'_Ah Sasuke-baby' moan Sakura as Sasuke play with her wet pussy. _

**End of Flash back

* * *

**

Sakura blush as she dream about Sasuke. She got up from her bed and headed to the shower. She could really use a nice shower.

* * *

'Ah go faster Sasuke' moan Sakura as he pumps her in and out. He places his hard penis inside her wet juicy pussy.

'Oh..yes..Sasuke….fuck me….harder….' moan Sakura

Sasuke woke up from his wet dream. His face was cover with sweat. This wasn't the first time he had a naughty dream about Sakura. He been dreaming about Sakura since the first day they met. He just couldn't help it but dream about how sexy she is. He got from his bed and head to the shower. A cold shower would be a good help.

* * *

Sakura had changed ion a white tube with a pair of skinny jeans and flats. She had her hair in curls and her side bangs straighten.

'Morning Saku' said INo

'Morning guys' said Sakura

'Ready to go to work?' ask Hinata

'You bet' said INo and Tenten

Sakura groan 'ugh'

The girls laugh at her 'Just because you didn't get Sasuke. Doesn't mean we can't go to work and see our boyfriends'

'Who said I want him?' ask Sakura

'You know you do' said Tenten

'Just admit it' said Hinata

Sakura rolls her eyes and grab her sidekick and car key.

* * *

'Knock Knock'

'Come in' said Sasuke

Sasuke was sitting in his offices looking through some photos and the guys sitting on the couch being lazy.

'Sasuke-kun, I brought in your coffee' said Karin

She wore the shortest skirt you would ever find. Her blouse is unbutton, showing her saggy boobs.

'You can leave now' said Sasuke without looking at her

'Karin go change your outfit' said Neji

'Your skirt is so short and button those buttons' said Shikamaru

'They burn my eyes' said Naruto

'Hmph just admit it. You guys I'm sexy' said Karin

The guys gag as she said 'she was sexy'.

'Oh sexy my ass' said Sakura who had walk in the door.

Sasuke smirk as her petite body move across the room.

'You? Sexy? Not in a million years' said INo

'Hey babe' said Shikamaru with a kiss

'Pathetic' said Tenten who walk in after INo

'Maybe if she get plastic surgery she could be a little prettier' said Hinata

'Hey babe' said the taken couple

'Hmph! At least Sasuke think I'm sexy' said Karin

Sakura was the first one to gag.

'EW Sasuke! You got some bad taste then'

'First, I didn't say you were sexy Second, I think your very annoying and Third. Get lost' said Sasuke

'Hmph at least I still got a chance with Sasuke. Unlike you Sakura' said Karin

Sakura rolls her green apple eyes and laugh 'Loser. I could care less. You can have him.'

Sasuke smirk 'oh really?'

'Yeah really' said Sakura

'You wouldn't mind if I kiss Karin in front of you?' ask Sasuke devilish

'Nope wouldn't mind at all' said Sakura

Sasuke smirk and walk toward to Karin and leaning down toward her faces. On the other hand, Karin was so excited she pukes her lips waiting for his lips to touch her. Sakura just watch him do his stuff. Sasuke was half way toward Karin faces and look at Sakura expression 'Hn…'

Sasuke was about to kiss Karin but move his head toward to Sakura. His lips crash into her soft pink ones. Sakura eye widen 'What the fuck?'

Karin was waiting for her kiss from Sasuke but instead she felt nothing. So she opens her eyes and saw Sasuke making out with Sakura.

Sasuke smirk and lick her bottom lips begging to let him in. Sakura open up a little, letting him in. Their tongues were rubbing against each other. Tasting each other. She taste like strawberry and he taste like mint. Soon they broke apart and stare at each other eyes.

'Will you go out with me? Sakura?' ask Sasuke

* * *

**A/n: ha-ha cliffy. I'm am so sorry for not updating. I would love to thanks to the people that been supporting this story and telling me to continue. I hope you enjoy this little chapter.:]**

**Review **

**Review**

**Review **

**Pretty please with the cherry on the top.:]**


	7. Chapter 7: DreamShock

**Dream?/Shock**

The next morning, Sakura had woken up from her dream. It wasn't just any dream. It was a dirty dream.

* * *

**Flash back**

'_Ah Sasuke' moan Sakura as Sasuke suck on her collarbone. His hands roam to her breast. He held one of her breast and started to suck on it. On the other hand, he began to rub his fingers against her wet pussy. _

'_Ah Sasuke-baby' moan Sakura as Sasuke play with her wet pussy. _

**End of Flash back

* * *

**

Sakura blush as she dream about Sasuke. She got up from her bed and headed to the shower. She could really use a nice shower.

* * *

'Ah go faster Sasuke' moan Sakura as he pumps her in and out. He places his hard penis inside her wet juicy pussy.

'Oh..yes..Sasuke….fuck me….harder….' moan Sakura

Sasuke woke up from his wet dream. His face was cover with sweat. This wasn't the first time he had a naughty dream about Sakura. He been dreaming about Sakura since the first day they met. He just couldn't help it but dream about how sexy she is. He got from his bed and head to the shower. A cold shower would be a good help.

* * *

Sakura had changed ion a white tube with a pair of skinny jeans and flats. She had her hair in curls and her side bangs straighten.

'Morning Saku' said INo

'Morning guys' said Sakura

'Ready to go to work?' ask Hinata

'You bet' said INo and Tenten

Sakura groan 'ugh'

The girls laugh at her 'Just because you didn't get Sasuke. Doesn't mean we can't go to work and see our boyfriends'

'Who said I want him?' ask Sakura

'You know you do' said Tenten

'Just admit it' said Hinata

Sakura rolls her eyes and grab her sidekick and car key.

* * *

'Knock Knock'

'Come in' said Sasuke

Sasuke was sitting in his offices looking through some photos and the guys sitting on the couch being lazy.

'Sasuke-kun, I brought in your coffee' said Karin

She wore the shortest skirt you would ever find. Her blouse is unbutton, showing her saggy boobs.

'You can leave now' said Sasuke without looking at her

'Karin go change your outfit' said Neji

'Your skirt is so short and button those buttons' said Shikamaru

'They burn my eyes' said Naruto

'Hmph just admit it. You guys I'm sexy' said Karin

The guys gag as she said 'she was sexy'.

'Oh sexy my ass' said Sakura who had walk in the door.

Sasuke smirk as her petite body move across the room.

'You? Sexy? Not in a million years' said INo

'Hey babe' said Shikamaru with a kiss

'Pathetic' said Tenten who walk in after INo

'Maybe if she get plastic surgery she could be a little prettier' said Hinata

'Hey babe' said the taken couple

'Hmph! At least Sasuke think I'm sexy' said Karin

Sakura was the first one to gag.

'EW Sasuke! You got some bad taste then'

'First, I didn't say you were sexy Second, I think your very annoying and Third. Get lost' said Sasuke

'Hmph at least I still got a chance with Sasuke. Unlike you Sakura' said Karin

Sakura rolls her green apple eyes and laugh 'Loser. I could care less. You can have him.'

Sasuke smirk 'oh really?'

'Yeah really' said Sakura

'You wouldn't mind if I kiss Karin in front of you?' ask Sasuke devilish

'Nope wouldn't mind at all' said Sakura

Sasuke smirk and walk toward to Karin and leaning down toward her faces. On the other hand, Karin was so excited she pukes her lips waiting for his lips to touch her. Sakura just watch him do his stuff. Sasuke was half way toward Karin faces and look at Sakura expression 'Hn…'

Sasuke was about to kiss Karin but move his head toward to Sakura. His lips crash into her soft pink ones. Sakura eye widen 'What the fuck?'

Karin was waiting for her kiss from Sasuke but instead she felt nothing. So she opens her eyes and saw Sasuke making out with Sakura.

Sasuke smirk and lick her bottom lips begging to let him in. Sakura open up a little, letting him in. Their tongues were rubbing against each other. Tasting each other. She taste like strawberry and he taste like mint. Soon they broke apart and stare at each other eyes.

'Will you go out with me? Sakura?' ask Sasuke

* * *

**A/n: ha-ha cliffy. I'm am so sorry for not updating. I would love to thanks to the people that been supporting this story and telling me to continue. I hope you enjoy this little chapter.:]**

**Review **

**Review**

**Review **

**Pretty please with the cherry on the top.:]**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry

**A/n: I'm sorry but I'm going to be deleting 'Models'. But don't worry because I already rewrite a newer version of it. Well if that made any sense to you. **


	9. Chapter 9: Lalala

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but an author note. I had already typed up the first chapter of the rewrite of Model. But the plots may be different. And, I'm going to be using zzzxsakuxzzz. But I'll tell you the summary. **

**Sakura was a famous model through out her teenager years but quit due to some problems. The girls beg Sakura to become a model for the guys. But the problem is that. They didn't know that she was a model until she was front cover of the magazine. That's not a problem but Sakura was ask to go to America to become their model. Well she accept? **


End file.
